Bendy and The Ink Machine Mistake
by OcStoryGirl
Summary: Bendy gets the shock of his life when his loyal show watcher happens to want to be one of them.
1. chapter 1

Bendy and the Ink Machine Mistake

I started my day like every other day, I got up, I took a shower, and I made myself a good breakfast! Today's breakfast consisted of Strawberry Banana yogurt with granola and berries in it with a glass of pulp free orange juice. I sat down on my couch to watch some netflix I found this really cute show that I like to watch now. I flipped through to find it and on my surfing spree I saw Bendy and Boris! I remembered that show since I was little. My uncle Henry use to work at the animation studio where they made Bendy. Actually my uncle DID make Bendy and Boris show with his childhood friend Joey Drew. I selected it and started to search for the episodes but..There was only one. And it said The Creator Lied to Us I selected the episode and I was instantly horrified at what I saw. Boris was strapped to an operating table. His chest was cut wide open, his heart and organs were torn out. 

"Boris...What happened to you?! Oh my gosh...I should go and check out that place. Maybe there are some vandalizers on the property." I murmured to myself. I turned off the episode and put my shoes on after getting dressed in a black tank-top, bell bottom jeans (Because I like those kind) and I put my hair up in a ponytail with a black hairband. I slipped my black sneakers on, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I got into my black Jaguar S-Type, I started it and drove to the Animation studio. I got lost a few times as I tried to remember where it was. I finally got it right and I pulled up to the old studio. It was in shambles and had graffiti on it. I remembered where the key was because everyday after school I would be dropped off here. I would wait inside for my uncle to get there. I lifted up a rock that was painted to look like Bendy's head. There under the rock was the old rusty key. 

I picked up the key and placed it into the lock unlocking it. I pushed the door open with a slow creek. I walked in and the door closed behind me. I didn't pay it too much attention because that always happened. It's like one of those automatic doors that close without a person to close it. I walked down the hall and looked at the posters.

"I missed this place...I missed all of the memories. I miss my uncle most of all.." I looked on in sadness but soon it was replaced with joy. I spotted a very old and dirty Bendy the Demon doll sitting on a chair. I rushed over and picked it up hugging it. 

"I guess I left it here the last time I was here.." I murmured happily as I looked at the desk it was setting next to. A drawing of Bendy was on it as well as a small sticky note that said NO. I was confused as to why it said no. Bendy was already a character. I walked down the hall and remembered that there was an Ink Machine just down the hall. I was always curious about it. I walked by a room and I was horrified at what I saw. Boris strapped onto an operation table. His chest cut open just like in that one episode. I walked over to him as my eyes teared up. I stood close to him as I cried..But I was puzzled, why did he have human organs? He was only but a cartoon! My thoughts instantly vanished as Boris sprung to life and grabbed my arm. I screamed in shock and attempted to pull away. 

"Don't worry, Mia...I'll fix you..Just like he fixed ME!" He gargled out as a disgusting black liquid spilled out of his mouth. I screamed and tried to run away. Boris tore off the straps that were holding him down and walked towards me. I bolted out of the room screaming and crying. 

"No no no no! He..He's suppose to be a cartoon! What is happening!!!!" I screamed and tried to open the EXIT door. Boris soon caught up and gargled at me, the black liquid spilling from his mouth and cut open body. He kept getting closer and closer. I curled up at the base of the door as I cried. Suddenly a small figure showed up behind Boris. 

"Boris...It's not nice to scare guests like that leave her be! The old man did this to you not her. The innocent don't deserve to die to the same fate you had." the figure spoke. The figure had a big cheery smile, and I recognized the smile from the posters. It was Bendy that cheerful demon! I was relieved when Boris let got of me and looked at Bendy. He had no expression due to his mouth always hanging open and his eyes in the shape of "X"s. 

"Bendy...Why are you protecting her…? She is related to one of our creators…" He gargled at the small demon. Bendy looked at Boris in sadness. I was extremely confused on what has happened. Bendy walked past Boris, towards me and he studied me. 

"She did not create us. And she means no harm. She doesn't deserve your cruel punishment, Boris…" Bendy scoffed and grabbed my arm dragging me away from the insanely scary wolf. I just stared blankly at the little demon, I didn't dare look back to see that creature. While I wasn't watching, Boris got back into position on his operation bed and just lied there. I was bored so I struck up a conversation. 

"So...You know my uncle right..?" I spoke up but I was still really nervous.

"Yeah..Henry is it? He helped to create me and Boris. I actually sent your uncle a letter to meet us here..We have unfinished business to take care of. He brought us to life and left us to rot in this awful place." He responded with a cold tone. This little demon wasn't like the cheery one I used to watch when my uncle brought me here..

"How..Are you two alive? I mean how does Boris have ribs and human organs? Do you have the same too?" I quipped up curiously. Bendy flinched and looked away. It seems my subject was a little too sensitive for him. 

"We were once humans..The Sillyvision owner took two humans, killed them and used his ink machine to cover our bodies in ink. Creating me and Boris. The ink hides our decaying bodies..Like a 3D printer basically except he already had a base. Then there is a hardened layer of ink that is used as a small cocoon of protection." Bendy explained in a happy and cheerful voice like always. This subject was dark and should not have been addressed in such a happy way. Bendy started to hum a song quietly as we walked through a room. 

"Well hiya Bendy-Boo~! What ya got there? A toy?" a voice said enthusiastically. It sounded like a female I groaned. 'Great more cartoon freaks!' A female cartoon skipped out of the dark and grinned. 

"I can help you dissect it if you want~" She offered. She got a reply she hoped she would have never gotten. Bendy looked annoyed.

"This is a new friend, Angel. Go back to your shadows and leave us be!." He growled and kept walking. Once we were out of the room we heard a scream of anger from the character named Angel. I looked at Bendy who was his normal cheery self. With a hint of sadistic in his eyes. I decided not to say anything. We came into a room with a small bed that had a small Bendy the Demon doll. On the opposite wall was a desk that had a pack of sharpened pencils, a pack of erasers, a pencil sharpener, and a pack of blank paper. I spotted an area of the wall that seemed out of place and I walked over to it while Bendy was busy with fixing the bed. I pulled over the wall section and there was a small fridge there. I tilted my head. 

"Did..Someone else live here?" I asked and looked to Bendy.

` "Ah yes the Sillyvision owner Joey Drew lived in here..He's uh..Gone now though so don't worry! And since you are a human You will need food and water right? Right! So I will go out and get food with the money from the company! We have made a lot of money from our cartoons back then." he said proudly. 

"Oh I know! I was a huge fan of your cartoon! I was sad it was discontinued." I replied and grinned. Bendy nodded in pride and left me to myself. I sat at the desk and decided to draw something. I laughed at an idea that popped into my head and I grabbed a pencil. I started to doodle a little comic of me as a character with Bendy and Boris. I giggled at how cute I made her. I shaded her in with a pencil and drew a small rose on her one ear. She was a cat! I love cats. She had a unique personality.


	2. The Angel in Wolves clothing

CHAPTER TWO

By morning I got up, I forgot where I was so I sat there thinking and trying

to remember everything that happened. I laughed out loud when I remembered Bendy being there. I thought it was a silly dream because a cartoon

character could never come alive! I remembered I was in the room from the dream. I got up off the bed and walked over to

the drawing desk and saw that my drawing was gone!

"I wonder where I put it..I could have sworn it was right there!" I

mumbled to myself and opened the door. The whole stairwell was flooded

with ink. I groaned and closed the door flopping onto the bed. I waited and

waited and waited for him to get back. I looked in the fridge and there were

all different kinds of snacks in it. I pulled out a pack of chips, I found it weird they were in the fridge but I remembered Bendy wasn't used to humans,

and ate some as I sat at the drawing desk.

"I wonder what I should draw…" I tapped my chin with my pencil. And

thought long and hard, but a door opened up and Bendy walked through. I

perked up and looked at him. He was grinning happily and he had a

blindfold.

"Ah! Mia, you are finally up. I have a surprise for you. Put this on and

come with me!" He said happily tossing me the blindfold. There was some

ink on it but that was ok. I tied it around my head and reached for his hand.

I found it and we started to walk. I almost slipped once or twice on our way

to the room. We walked into a room and halted. Bendy pulled off my

blindfold and in front of me was a cut out cardboard standee of my drawing.

I looked at Bendy and grinned.

"Oh thank you Bendy! That was very sweet. I wondered where my

drawing went." I hugged him and walked around it nodding my head in

approval. Unknown to us, in the dark was a figure. Alice was standing there

plotting her evil plan. She disappeared and waited till I was alone. Me

and Bendy took the cut out to the bedroom I was staying in and we

propped it up in the corner. Bendy left, saying he would be back shortly.

Alice took that as her opportunity to strike. She slipped in and closed the

door. I turned to look at her and smiled. She grimaced at me and pulled out

a scalpel.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I asked and tilted my head as my eyes

showed all of my fear. She stalked towards me slowly.

"This is for what your uncle's best friend did to Boris! And this is for

you taking Bendy!!" she yelled and jumped on top of me. I attempted to push her off but she wouldn't budge. She started to end my life. I felt a cold sharp blade cut along my throat and I felt her stab it into my stomach a few times. As Bendy

came back from hearing all of the screaming he opened the door to see

blood on the floor and Alice holding a bloody scalpel. He glared at her.

"What have you done?! Get out now!" he hissed and rushed past her

to collect my body. With that he ran as fast as he could and laid me in the

ink puddle below the faucet of the Ink machine. He turned it on and

watched worriedly as the ink flowed over my body. Alice came running in

with Boris not too far behind.

"Bendy what are you doing? Leave her to die! She deserves this!"

Alice said sternly. Boris came closer and looked over at Alice. The ink

machine started to act up and ink splattered onto Boris. The ink patched up

his body and renewed him. Alice stared in astonishment and glared at

Bendy. Boris ran to Bendy and hugged him.

"Woohoo!!! I'm not a hideous creature anymore Bendy!" Boris cried

out in joy as he embraced his friend. Bendy wasn't able to reply as the ink

on the ground began to bubble up. Boris, Bendy and Angel all looked over

at it. Out came two hands from the ink. A body pulled itself up, it was me but I was different. My eyes were black and pie slice shaped. I had a

long black inky tail, black inky ears and a black inky flower. On my body

was black shoes, and a black polka dot dress. Bendy and Boris stared at

me in amazement as Alice started to growl with anger.

"That's not fair! Your suppose to be dead!!" she yelled in rage. She

slipped into the darkness in a fit of rage. I stood there staring at my hands

as I cried ink. Bendy and Boris came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Aren't you happy? You are one of us now!" Bendy said happily. He

watched me carefully.

"Bendy...How will I be able to go outside…? They will all run away

from me…" I whimpered sadly. Bendy looked down sadly. 

"You don't have to go out... I mean we can all be happy here! Heck maybe if some people. Come here we can change them to!" Bendy said happily as he and Boris went to the drawing board. I started to think. Maybe someone can come here and make us into a cartoon again!

I walked to my room and went to sleep on the bed thinking about my life as a human. My body felt odd but I slept through it.


End file.
